


Livid

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, lisp-inducing kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>livid: adjective: LIV-id; discolored by bruising : black-and-blue</p><p>late Middle English (in the sense ‘of a bluish leaden color’): from French livide or Latin lividus, from livere ‘be bluish.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livid

John watched Sherlock kneel by the corpse and drew in his breath sharply, as the blue scarf moved just enough to reveal a livid mark leftover from last night's snogging session, and hoped no one would comme-

"Sooooo, John..." He breathed a sigh of relief as it was Lestrade who nudged him in the ribs, not Anderson or Donovan who still hadn't forgiven the detective for his reveal of their extracurricular activities during their first case together.

"...never seen him happier..." Lestrade was saying.

"Huh? Sorry-"

"He loves crime scenes, but I've never heard him actually hum a love song at one before." Sure enough, the git was humming one of those love ballads from the 90s that John secretly adored and played only when Sherlock was out of the flat. "...the love bite is barely noticeable...no worries, mate, your secret's safe with-"

At that moment, Sherlock rose, shook his head and scowled in Lestrade's general direction. "No more than a 4, Gavin. You dragged us from a rather lovely lie-in for a 4? It was her former BFF, all you had to do was look at the victim's Facebook page..."

"What?" Sherlock looked around at the now silent crime scene. "Reallly? We are two consenting adults-" he was cut off by his blogger's still slightly kiss-worn lips finding his in a deep, lisp-inducing smooch. "-ath I wath, ahmmm, saying, look at her wall, she recently unfriended her bettht friend over a man....ridiculouuuus." John swallowed a giggle as he heard Sherlock struggle to hold onto the s. "Simple. Quite thimple."

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and nodded to Lestrade, "We'll be in tomorrow to do the paperwork, yeah?"

"Uh-yeah, yes, of course, tomorrow is fine." 

Sherlock threaded his fingers through John's and they managed to make it a couple of blocks before John stopped and turned towards Sherlock. "You were so damn hot bent over that corpse, I could barely stand it." He pushed him against the wall and pulled his face down to his, continuing the epic snogfest from the night before.

"John, John?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really ok with this? That everyone knows now-I mean, you-"

"Do I look like I have a problem with it?"

"Uhhhm, no, but-"

"Home? Let's finish this at home, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded, found John's hand and couldn't stop the smile that threatened to take over his face, as he raised his hand at the cab that always appeared at his command.

"Baker Street, and make it snappy, there's an extra tenner in it for you if you can do it in five."


End file.
